Personal Business
by KaseyMS
Summary: Murphy can't decipher what's more important.. his missions? or a possible new love? Forewarning- Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: own nobody!**

It's been 4 months since the Saints have taken cover since escaping from the prison. Romeo wants to take the boys out, but one short run-in leads to much, much more.

"Come on, guys. It's time to have fun again". Romeo said as he came out of his room.

He and the twins shared a 3- bedroom apartment, an actual apartment with rooms and a kitchen and living room. The twins had wanted to return to Ireland so badly, but their Da's condition had worsened since the incident with the Roman. He could walk and talk, also remember things, but he could only walk so far before his lungs betrayed him and he needed to rest.

"Where at, Rome? I ain't go'n out ta get killed". Murphy sounded irritated.

Both he and Connor ast on the couch, numbly watching the news.

"Jesus Christ, you puntas. I don't even recognize you guys anymore". He drew out a deep breath. "My pal Carlos' is having a small, small party at his house. It wouldn't kill you guys to have fun for a minute". He dug in the fridge and found some rum. "I'm leaving. If you guys wanna come, you have 5 minutes to get your asses to my car". Romeo shut the door.

"Romeo, you stupid cunt! Haven't seen you in ages". The guy who answered the door basically screamed.

"Hey hey, Carlos. This is Connor and Murphy". Romeo then stepped inside to introduce the twins.

"It's a pleasure" Carlos extended his hand. "Any friends of this creepy motherfucker is a friend of mine".

The boys scanned Carlos. Carlos stood about 5'7 or 5'8. His hair was a rich brown, maybe caramel and his green eyes stood out even more. With his t-shirt only leaving enough skin to show his arms, he had sleeves of all sorts of figures. From Richie Sambora to Jesus, they were completely random. He had tattoos on his knuckles, but the boys couldn't make out what they said.

Right as they stepped in, there was a set of stairs to the right. To the left was a dining room, where pong was taking place. There was a doorway leading to the living room and straight ahead from where they stood was a hallway to the kitchen.

"Please, what can I get for you guys?"

"Beer". All 3 said in unison. Romeo knew these guys like the back of his hand.

"Guys up for some pong?"

"Pong?" Connor asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Aye. The game where ye throw the balls into the cups, righ?" Murphy asked.

"Yes". Carlos couldn't hold back the smile on his face. "Ever played?"

"Only once. Connor was so drunk off his fuckin' arse, he couldn't even see a damn cup".

"I member naw. We played with t' rum, righ?" Connor asked Romeo.

"Yeah, you guys know how to play". He laughed as they started up a game.

The boys didn't do bad their first game; they only lost by a cup. They switched it up, and Connor and Carlos played against Murphy and Romeo.

"Hey, Carlos. Where's Charleigh?"

'Eh, somewhere. I guess she had to close tonight".

"I thought Ruby's closed at 11". Romeo stared straight at Carlos.

"What time is it?" Carlos glanced at his watch. "Jesus!" He snapped to look at the twins, remembering their rosaries from earlier. "Sorry, guys".

They tapped their heads, their chests and shoulders in perfect synchronization. "T'is all good, man. Think yer sister's okay?" Connor threw a ball and it bounced off a cup. Murphy followed it until it was stopped by a black dress shoe. He grabbed it and stood up straight, coming face-to-face with a short and petite girl.

"Thank god, Leigh. Where the hell have you been?!" Carlos asked from the table.

She wasn't paying him any attention, she and Murphy were in a deadpan stare.

She glanced him over. His blue eyes stood out against his brown hair. He had a good bit of height on her, probably around 511, maybe 6 ft.

He did the same to her. She barely looked like her brother. She had the same caramel-colored hair, but hers was cut to her chin and had bouncy, loose curls. She had a small stud in her nose. Her eyes were what Murphy couldn't take his stare away from. One eye was the same color as her hair, but the other was a pale blue. Her entire outfit was black; black shoes, black shirt, black skintight pants.

"Hello!" Carlos' voice sounded to them both like an alarm.

Murphy snapped out of it and returned to the table.

"Go change, Charleigh. Let's get a pong tournament going". Carlos said without even looking to her. He was focusing on Romeo blocking the last cup. Before he or Murphy could even realize, both Connor and Carlos sunk their balls into the cup.

"Eh, fuck ya both". Murphy joked in good fun before he took his last drink of the cup.

He sat on the couch nearest to the table and got out their cell phone, checking for any missed calls. They mostly bought it to keep tabs on their Da's he stuffed it back into his pocket, he noticed Charleigh floating down the stairs. She had on blue jeans that hugged her curvy hips. Her shirt, a faded and worn grey, had a red figure on the front, and the words "You're all going to die down here" in blood red on the back.

"Finally". Carlos smiled while tugging her to him. "Let's get this started. By the way Charleigh, this is Murphy and Connor". She nodded to them both.

Then they seperated for a second, he coming back with a hat and pen, she with paper.

"If you can wait a few, the girls will be here". Charleigh told her brother while writing a few names down.

"That's cool. I need to go on a beer run, anyway. Shaina coming over?" He asked with a childish grin.

She rolled her eyes in response.

"I can take ye to the store. I need cigarettes ehkneeways". Murphy offered.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Leigh, keep this place in control". He said while grabbing his jacket.

Murphy got the keys from Romeo. He had to pass Charleigh to get to the door. He noticed a faint grin on her face, then went back to writing more names down.

Within 10 minutes, Murphy and Carlos were back. They noticed a huge sign, titled "Tournament", leaning against the chairs.

"Boys are drawing the names. Girls, this is Murphy". Charleigh stood next to him so he could see the girls. "The blonde, that's Deanna. The brunette is Shaina, and Cassy is the one with purple hair". She smiled to him. He stared into her amazing eyes before finally looking to the other girls, even then only for a second. "Go ahead and draw a name". She smirked. He reached in and read the name. He hesitated.

"Who'd ya get?"

"Take a guess".

"If it's me, you better get your game on".

She took off so the other guys could pick. Connor ended up with Cassy, Carlos with Shaina, and Romeo with Deanna.

"Flip two coins, Leigh. See which teams are up".

Charleigh took a quarter out. "Connor or Carlos, heads or tails?" She asked quickly while flipping the coin.

"Heads". Carlos said first.

"Connor and Cass are up. Romeo and Murphy, quick".

"Tails". Murphy called.

"You and Dee sit out". She smiled to Romeo.

She let the other 3 set up the game while she got the beers. She handed 2 to Connor, then joined Murphy.

"Having fun?"

"Yea. Never party or get out too much".

"I've gotta say, I've known all of my brother's friends for as long as I could remember. How come I've never met you or Connor?"

"We dun' normally go out or anyting like tha". Murphy poured the rest of the beers in the cups.

"Wait a minute". She was about to light a cigarette. "Do I sense a bit of an accent?"

"Born and raised in Ireland". He said proudly. "You mind if I smoke one too?"

"Nah, we don't care. Eye for eye, fucker!" She said to Cassy, who was trying to get Connor to hurry and throw a ball.

She shot her a funny glare then rolled a ball to her. She held her palm open with the ball to Murphy.

"You wanna do it?" She asked him, before taking a puff.

"Nah, you can".

Balls kept going in, until they were down to 4 and 5 on each side.

"So if you twins were raised in Ireland, what brought you here?"

"We heard that our Da lived here in Boston. We've lived here for 18 years and didn't find 'em until about 10 years ago".

Charleigh kept trying to hold his gaze, but he seem more interested in the game.

"How old are ye?"

She shot him a sideways smile. "How old do you think I am?"

He examined her face for a second. "Maybe 17, 18 at ta most?"

"I turn 21 in 4 months".

"Weh shite. I was off".

"Not by far. Can I ask how young you are?"

"Little girl, ye dun' want to know".

"Sure I do, or I wouldn't have asked".

He drew a deep breath out slowly. "38".

"No way!" She gave an incredulous look. "You definitely don't look a day past 30".

"Ye can quit complimenting me".

"I only speak the truth". She flashed him a genuine smile.

_Jesus, he felt like a pedophile._

"What do you do for a living?"

"It's complicated".

She could feel that he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't bother him anymore.

"So, who's gonna win? Charleigh and Murphy, or Carlos and Shaina?" Romeo asked from the sideline. Shaina was on the steps, talking on her phone. It was almost 3am, and they were on the final game, down to the final cup on each side. They had run out of beer, so Charleigh mixed her favorite concoction; vodka and sunny D.

"Well, if Murphy could see straight, we have a chance". Charleigh joked.

"I ain't drunk, if that's what your implying". Murphy tried to get the whole sentence out in one, but it sounded more like rambling.

Connor and Cassy were sitting on the couch, talking very closely in their own little bubble.

Shaina and Carlos had both missed, and Murphy and Charleigh were up.

"Hey". She said closely to his ear when he was about to throw. She kissed his cheek very lightly. "Good luck".

When he aimed, she shot first and made it in. He steadied his hand, and vision, looked to her and threw without breaking their gaze.

"You fuckers!" Carlos was more drunk than any of them. They both missed and Murphy and Charleigh had won.

"Good game though. Only took almost an hour". Charleigh shook both their hands, Murphy doing the same. "Are you guys leaving now?" It looked like a small hint of a frown on her face.

"Well", he looked to Connor, who was still enjoying Cassy's company, "I'm tinkin Connor ain't gonna wanna leave anytime soon".

She drew a small grin before finding a teal-colored camera. She one-by-one took pictures of everybody, and a good bit of her with the girls.

"Come on, I want a group picture".

The drunk Carlos gathered everybody up while Charleigh found a spot to start the timer. She stood in front of Murphy with Cassy and Deanna on her sides. After the flash, everybody groaned and started back to sit down. Carlos and Shaina took up the loveseat, and after Deanna, Romeo, Connor and Cassy took up the couch, Murphy and Charleigh sat down against a wall.

"Get a picture of with me?" She asked quietly.

"If ye want".

He scooted closer to her, her shoulder gently pending into his chest. She let her head rest against his before the camera flashed.

"T'is a good one". He beamed as they reviewed the picture.

She brought it up to take one of just him. He smirked while showing off a bottle of Heinekin.

"It's cute". She poked fun while teasing him, not showing him at first. He finally grab her hand and jerked it his direction.

While he was looking at it, Charleigh couldn't help watching his face. The way his eyes would glisten when he smiled big, and, out of habit she guessed, he chewed on his fingernails.

"That's bad to do". She said while pushing his fingers away from his mouth.

"No different than when ye pick at the skin around yer nails". He challenged.

"I've done it since when I was little. It just got worse over the years". She shrugged.

They stood still in yet another frozen stare. She studied his face more now. Although she could tell of the years on his face, his now-baby blue eyes pierced through her, making her feel small. His soft brown hair slightly fell on his face and she pushed it away, feeling the thickness run right through her hand.

--------

**Chapter 2 soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Charleigh's POV

_**It's just a new crush**_, I told myself. _**No need to go back through this all over again**_.

I shot my hand down after realizing Murphy was staring me dead-on in the face. He had a different showing on his face, though. One I couldn't decipher, then my phone scared the hell out of me when it vibrated from my pocket.

"You by yourself?"

Fuck. My crazy, psychopathic ex-husband calling me, after 2 years of not a word, was not a good sign.

I scrambled from sitting next to Murphy and found myself in the kitchen, looking out the window over the sink.

"What do you want, Jessub?"

"Are. You. By. Yourself?" I heard him clip each word through his clenched teeth.

"Yes".

"Who are those boys?"

"Are you spying on me?" I tried to whisper as best as I could.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Jessub, in case you forgot, we are no longer together. You are violating the restraining..."

"Order?" He laughed. "They don't care if I violate it. The cops are my buddies, what makes you think they'll stick up for you? Anyway, I called because I need your services. McLeo..."

"Fuck you, and fuck MeLeo. Your a sick man, Jessub".

I went to hang up, but then he said something about Carlos. Judging from me not responding, he knew me too well, knowing the phone wasn't up to my ear.

"If you don't do what I ask, I'll kill you and make Carlos watch".

"Carlos has nothing to do with this. You need to leave me alone and quit harassing me". I thought my words over carefully.

"You don't wanna play with me anymore?" He laughed maniacally. "I'm not afraid of the Saints, so if they're your new bodyguards, you might wanna tell them to get a head start on their tombstones".

My anger rushed through my body like the rum from earlier. I threw my phone to the ground and watched it smash into tiny pieces.

"Ye okay?" I jumped around to see Murphy standing in the doorway.

"It's nothing to worry about".

I hurried out the front door and looked into the narrow street. I could only see the normal neighbors' cars, maybe a car or two different. That wasn't unusual though. When you live in a house on the main street of Boston, you see new things everyday. It then clicked in my head. The Saints from years and years ago were sitting in my house at this very moment. I smacked my forehead, pissed at myself for not recognizing them any earlier.

"Charleigh?" Murphy spoke softly.

"What's ta matta?" Connor now sounded.

I crossed my arms over my chest and slowly turned to find the twins' standing on the only step before our front door.

"Charleigh, who was..." Murphy started but I couldn't help to interrupt him.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine first".

In the same pattern, same time, they nodded to me.

"Does Carlos know you guys are the Saints?"

"How..." Connor could only get out.

I took a step closer to Murphy's direction, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not sometin I like to tell someone the first day I meet 'em". Murphy defended softly. He couldn't stare me straight in the face and looked to his feet.

"Trust me, I've been through enough hell, anyone seems heaven-sent". I told them truthfully.

"Whatta ye mean?" Connor asked, his hand on my shoulder.

"My ex-husband," the second I said that, I looked to Murphy. He had an eyebrow cocked. "He put me through so much shit, I never thought I'd make it to this day". I thought for another second. "So, that's why I've never met you before. You guys broke out of prison, right?"

"Ney. The people running the prison thought we did. We just lefta little earlier than intended". Connor smiled.

"Did he say he was out here?" Murphy asked, trying not to look suspicous while scanning the street.

"Let's go inside". I headed in first, and to my relief everybody was crashing. Romeo was sleeping on the floor, Carlos and Shaina on the couch. I figured Deanna and Cassy were in the spare room upstairs.

I sat at the living room table, Connor sitting to my left. Murphy grabbed 3 beers and sat to my right.

"How do ya know.."

"Connor, let her ask questions first". Murphy told him, opening and staring at his beer.

"Are you guys really bad?" I got out a Red and lit it, my hands visibly shaking just a bit.

"No, we ain't bad. We kill the 'bad guy', I guess ye could say". Connor started. "We only kill rapists and murderers and drug dealers. We don't just kill 'em because we feel like it. In one way or anotha, they deserve..."

I interrupted him. "You don't have to defend yourself. I believe what you guys do mean good. But if that were the case, why were you sent to prison?"

"Our last kill was a set-up. Supposively killin an old innocent man. It's all his fault what's wrong with our Da".

"How did you guys escape?"

They shared a small grin. "We have some cop friends. They like to help us out every great while". Connor conversed, Murphy keeping tight-lipped.

"Oh, I see". I was now out of questions. Connor took advantage of this.

"Why did ye race outside?"

"My ex-husband called. It's a long story, but he's a bastard. I guess he's keeping tabs on me now, even though we haven't talked in years".

"What he do to ya?" Connor leaned in.

"Nothing". I could only say. I didn't like to relive those memories. He was such a horrible man.

"Charleigh. We've already heard part of it, you can tell us the rest. This won't leave the room".

I glanced over to see Carlos and Romeo sleeping. I buried my face into my hands, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"He was a horrible man. My father was best friends with his father, so we grew up together. I thought I knew him so well, so we started dating when I was sophomore. When I turned 18, we got married. We weren't married too long when he started working with his father. They told me they were construction contractors, but that wasn't completely true. They ran a prostitution ring, only they kidnapped teenaged girls. Once I found out, they made me do it with them. When I would refuse to, they would both beat me and raped me. Remember how you met Romeo?" I asked them, taking in deep breaths.

"Yes". They both shot me suspicous looks.

"He had to flee America for a while because he killed one of Jessub's best friends. He was trying to kill me when Jessub was out one night".

I watched them as they looked to Romeo, then as if in their own little 'twin speak', they nodded and had a small grin on their faces. It disappeared as soon as they faced me again.

"Ye know what we havta do, don't ye?" Connor asked me seriously.

"No. This is my problem, not yours. The most he'll do is kill me, but he won't". I told them truthfully. "I still have value to him ".

"Ye can't owe yer life to him, Charleigh. Your an adult, and ya have yer own life to live".

"Doesn't matter. It's almost like he's in the mob; you can't take him down. And if you do, it'll be war. Just please. Don't bother". I was very frustrated at this point, put out my cigarette then headed to my room, which was around the corner of the kitchen.

Not thinking at all, I took my shirt and pants off. I found my pajamas only a moment too late before I heard someone crack open my door. In that same split second, I caught Murphy's eyes. He was staring at my back, then went to shut the door.

"Murphy, come in". I drew out a deep breath while putting my bottoms on first.

Before I could tie them, I felt a cool finger on my back. He was tracing the scars from knives and glass Jessub had imprinted on me.

"Do they hurt?" He asked so quietly, I had to strain to hear him.

"Not anymore. This is the last scar". I faced him and showed him my belly.

The last one was the worst one. It was a thin line reaching from one hipbone to the other.

"T'is looks like one of the marks lasses get from having a baby". He gently ran a finger on it, then froze. "Do ye have a baby?"

I choked up. "I should've".

In a matter of seconds, his face went from guilt to pain to anger. "We will kill 'im". Even when he was pissed off, his accent was still amazing.

Usually when I think about my past, I get upset and wouldn't want anybody around me. But Murphy was so gentle, so careful, I couldn't help but like him more and more as he found out more and more about myself.

"Killing him would do him a favor. He should suffer".

"I'm s' sorry, Leigh". He hugged me.

I had threw my arms around his back and neck, taking in his comfort. I closed my eyes, his smell dancing around me. Although you could smell the alcohol and cigarettes off him, there was another smell that dominated, and it was amazing.

He went to pull away, but I didn't want him to leave. He moved his head back just enough for our noses to barely touch.

"Can you and Connor stay?"

"If ye want us to".

I kissed him, I couldn't help myself. He was just so comforting. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me back. When he started rubbing my back, I brought my hands to his jawline. He picked me up and tenderly set me on my bed. He broke from our kiss and pushed my hair from my eyes, staring at me for a good moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked weakly.

"I can't just do this. Kinda makes me feel like I'm takin advantage of ye".

"No, your not. If anything, I'm taking advantage of you". I looked as I rested my hands on his chest.

"Your eyes, tey just so amazing".

I smiled and brought him back to me. "Just don't go anywhere".

"Can we just sit here and talk? I haven't been with any lasses in a good while, and I don't wanna just jump into anytin".

I might've sound easy, but he's what I wanted.. at the time. "Please, Murph. Just once?"

"I like ye too much". He started shaking his head. "I can't".

"Murphy." I went to kiss him again but he pulled away even farther.

"Charleigh, I can't". He got up and slammed the door behind him.

"Fuck!" I slid on my shirt and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed my 'emergency' bottle of Jack from the fridge and gathered my keys. As I walked through the hallway to the front door, I could hear Connor and Murphy talking. They were speaking in a different language.

"Und ya tat nichts mit ihr? Jesus, Murphy. Was ist mit Ihnen falsch?" (And ya didn't do anything with her? Jesus, Murphy. What's wrong with ye?)

_**Good thing I'm German, **_I thought to myself.

"Schien nicht richtig. Selbst wenn sie bereit war". (Didn't seem right. Even if she was willing)

"Murph, wir tun kaum jemals irgendetwas. Wenn Sie lustig mit ihr haben wollen, haben Sie lustig. Wenn das ernst ist, dann ist das ernst. Es wird nicht schmerzen wenn nicht". (Murph, we barely ever do anything. If you want to have fun with her, have fun. If it's serious, then it's serious. It won't hurt if not.)

A good minute loomed before Murphy said, "Soll ich gehen sehen, ob sie schläft?". (Should I go see if she's still sleeping?"

I quickly tip-toed back to my room. I still had the Jack in my hand. I took a good sip before setting it on my nightstand and sprawled out across my bed.


End file.
